desde el primer momento que te vi
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: la historia de como transcure el amor que tiene andre hacia una media latina desde el primer momento que la vio


**Mi primer one-shot, espero que os guste.**

_**One-shot**_

**Andre's prov.**

Estaba en una habitación de la iglesia donde se supone que tenía que cambiarme para el gran evento, mi boda. Llevaría un traje negro con una corbata de color azul y una flor blanca en el bolsillo. Habían pasado 8 años desde que termine mis estudios igual que mis amigos, ahora tenia 25 años era aun joven para casarme pero lo iba a hacer con la persona que mas quería ¿para que esperar? Alguien me saco de mis pensamientos era mi padrino y como no mi gran amigo beck, este llevaba un traje negro con una corbata de color rojo y una flor del mismo color que su corbata en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

-¿estas listo?- me pregunto

-si- le conteste.

-espera un momento- dijo este mientras que ponía bien la flor que llevaba en el bolsillo.

-chicos es la hora- dijo robi, que acaba de entrar con un traje gris y una corbata rosa.

-ya vamos- dijo beck

El me había ayudado mucho con la boda, me ayudo a elegir el anillo, preparo una despedida de soltero para mí, recogió a los invitados que venían desde fuera y algunas cosas más…

Flash back

8 años atrás estaba yo en Hollywood arts sacando cosas de mi casillero ensimismado mirando a la chica mas guapa para mi gusto cuando beck se acercó a mi.

-ve y díselo- dije este mirándome.

-¿decirle que?

-que la quieres

-no puedo es mi mejor y arruinaría nuestra amistad.

-¿y no preferirías que fuera tu novia?

-claro, pero ella no siente lo mismo por mi.

-yo diría que si, sobretodo por la forma que te mira.

Semanas mas tarde… estaba en casa de tori.

Para elegir una canción para las re audiciones, elegimos haces la canción make it shine pero de una forma diferente. Cuando terminamos la canción era muy tarde y esta les pregunto a sus padres si yo podía quedarme a dormir esa noche, llame a mi abuela para decírselo después de eso tori me indico donde era la habitación de invitados. Estaba tumbado en aquella cama, a muy pocos metros de la habitación de ella. No se porque pero fui a su habitación estaba dormida, me quede mirándola.

-te quiero desde la primera vez que te vi- dije muy despacio y Salí de allí.

A la mañana siguiente vi como alguien me miraba y era ella, cuando vio que me desperté se sentó a mi lado.

-¿sabes una cosa?- me dijo ella

-¿que?

-yo también.

-¿tu también q…- antes de poder terminar la frase tenia a tori dándome un beso

Después de eso nos hicimos novios, fuimos a la universidad yo estudie para ser un gran músico al igual que ella una gran cantante.

Semanas después de terminar la universidad, la lleve a un restaurante era nuestro aniversario. Me levante de mi silla y me arrodille junto a ella.

-¿quieres casarte conmigo? Le dije sacando un anillo

-si- dijo esta levantándose y dándome un beso

Fin flash back

-andre ¿estas bien? Llevas unos minutos perdido en tus pensamientos- dijo este.

-si, tienes los anillos ¿verdad?

-claro, no te preocupes- me dijo mientras me enseñaba la cajita que contenía los anillos.

Llegamos donde estaba el cura, teníamos que esperar a la novia, beck estaba detrás de mi y yo estaba esperando a la novia.

Empezó a sonar la típica canción de boda, estaba guapísima con aquel traje blanco que tanto resaltaba con su piel morena, era largo sin mangas, escote en v y llevaba un el pelo recogido. Iba del brazo de su padre, caminaban hacia mí hasta que llegaron y este me cedió el brazo de su hija. Empezó la ceremonia

-andre Harris, Usted acepta a victoria vega como legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenas y malos momentos hasta que la muerte os separe.

-si.

-victoria vega, Usted acepta a andre Harris como legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en los buenas y malos momentos hasta que la muerte os separe.

-si.

-los anillos por favor.

-aquí tiene- dijo beck pasándome los anillos. Tori le dio su ramo a la madrina que era cat, Le puse el anillo a tori y ella a mí.

-si hay alguien que quiera decir algo para que esta boda no suceda que hable ahora o calle para siempre.- nadie dijo nada.

-como no hay ningún problema puedes besar a la novia- y eso hice.

Salimos de la iglesia y como es típico nos tiraron arroz, algunos con mala idea, bueno algunos no jade que aunque se hizo amiga de tori aun a veces la trataba mal. Al estar fuera de la iglesia las mujeres se pusieron para coger el ramo que tiro tori, lo cogio jade.

-para cuando la boda jade- dijo tori.

-dentro de dos semanas- dijo beck.

-deja de jugar- dijo jade.

-no es broma, mira- y saco un anillo.

Años más tarde…

Estaba en una casa que compramos, aunque no estábamos mucho allí por las giras que teníamos. Aunque ahora si la usábamos mas desde que nacieron nuestros pequeños. Una niña que era igual que su mama tenía 2 años y se llamaba victoria como su mama y un niño de 4 años que se parecía a mi pero con la piel un poco mas clara se llamaba Andrew, se lo pusimos porque siempre trina me llamaba así y nos pareció gracioso. Los dos pequeños estaban jugando con otros niños, que no eran nuestros sino de jade y beck, que tenían dos niñas Marie y Emily dos pequeñas gemelas de 4 años que asustaban a Andrew con unas pequeñas tijeras de juguete y cat y robi un pequeño que se llamaba matt de 2 años que jugaba con un pequeño muñeco mientras victoria lo miraba.

Nosotros por nuestra parte hablábamos de nuestras cosas ya que todos estábamos muy ocupados entre el trabajo y nuestros pequeños. Robi trabajaba en la televisión en un programa de marionetas, beck era un actor de telenovelas junto con su esposa jade ya que esta seguía siendo muy celosa con lo que respecta a él. Tori y yo buscábamos actuaciones no muy lejos de aquí casi siempre y cuando teníamos que viajar íbamos toda la familia. Yo y mi pequeño hacíamos la música aunque tenia 4 años era muy bueno tocando el piano como su papa y mis dos chicas cantaba, la pequeña victoria saco el talento de su madre.

**Espero os haya gustado tenia ganas de hacer una historia sobre esta pareja.**


End file.
